A Change of Hearts
by Romantix
Summary: [Redo FL] Sakura decides that Sasuke will never care and turns to someone she thought she never would. When Sasuke sees that he's lost Sakura's attention he figures out how much he was holding back. A change of heart leads to what? [SasuSakuNaru]
1. A Missing Piece

Oh my, I hope you guys like this. 'A Change of Hearts' is actually a redo of 'Longing Forever' by AsweetKissFromPoisonedLips (yes, that's my alternate penname) Umm, so yes. I love reviews!

Disclaimer: its fanfiction..not…fiction. I don't own anything Naruto related.

Summary: (redo of Forever Longing) Sakura decides that Sasuke will never care and turns to someone she thought she never would. When Sasuke sees that he's lost the bubblegum haired girl's attention he figures out how much he was holding back. A change of heart for both of them leads to what? SasuSakuNaru

On to chapter one

**Chapter One: A Missing Piece**

The world was so pure from his current view, the stoic boy noticed.

_Almost perfect._

Everything was so calm and natural, nothing to interfere. The pink blossoms in the sakura tree he leaned against swayed gently above him. His dark bangs swayed in unison with the flowers, falling over his eyes and covering part of his sight. Sasuke slowly tucked a strand behind his ear, exposing more of his worshipped skin. Holding the hair behind his ears was something Sasuke did seldom but such a view called for his hair to be pushed on the sides, exposing all of the honest beauty of his surroundings.

A single pink flower drifted vainly down onto Sasuke's nose. The boy blinked and pulled it off gently, twirling it between his index finger and his thumb. The color of the petite blossom made him think of someone he knew; a small, rosy haired girl named Sakura. He had known her, truly known her, for three years now. Since they were twelve, and now they were well into their teenage years. They had attended the same academy, but Sasuke couldn't exactly tell his fan girls apart then. Sadly, Sakura was one of them for quite a while. It seemed like his whole time at the academy his only goal was to stay as quiet as possible, so as not to attract the rabid females.

Sasuke frowned thinking of it. All he had wanted was for someone to appreciate something other than his looks. Oh, and maybe his ability as a young nin.

_But only my looks matter. I'm so much weaker than my brother._

Dropping the flower in disgust he looked away, angry that such a topic had crossed his mind. Every single one of those girls found staring at him a brilliant way to spend time. Never trying to talk to him humanly, only staring like he was a pacing tiger trapped behind cold metal bars at an exhibit. No, no one cared about what he had gone through. It seemed like his only friend had been the empty hallways of the bloodstained Uchiha Mansion. For years the only thing that echoed through those halls were his own screams at fate trying to make something in his life not end up in a tragedy. He wanted the hallway echoes to be laughter or chatter among friends- something that wasn't his own voice or disturbing _silence._ He needed someone to listen. Someone to hold him when he needed it most.

_Like now. Now would be a good time_.

Sasuke thought to himself, letting his eyes wander over to another cherry blossom tree. A quiet sigh ran over the dark boy's pale lips. It wasn't his fan girls that bothered him; it was the sudden lack of attention from a certain one. It wasn't the other ones absence that made him uncomfortable. It wasn't the other ones _existence_ that made him uncomfortable. It was Sakura's.

Whenever she was around him it made him criticize his own movements. A trip would make him look stupid, a cut make him weak. Too quiet, too boring. He wanted so badly just to say _something intelligent _once in a while. Not just the _HN_ he always seemed to answer with, something that would make her talk. Not to anyone else, no. Make her take with him only him.

Recently, even her standing there made butterflies race. Everything about her seemed so sincere. Her eyes sparkled innocently like the stars. Sometimes Sasuke caught himself thinking about her while he lay in a clear opening, staring up at the silent stars. He wanted her _always_ beside him. It was more comfortable to be nervous near Sakura than to be uncomfortable thinking about where she was.

Three years on the same team. _Three years. _Their team had gone through many challenges during the time. They looked out for each other; getting hurt was something none of them liked to see happen to anyone on team 7. Sasuke remembered when he first saw his team, thinking it would be hopeless. It took him a week to get used to Sakura's fan girl attitude and Naruto's…well, Naruto's Naruto-ness. Oh, and that stupid orange book of Kakashi's. He knew he'd have to stick up for Sakura. Naruto? He seemed obnoxious but capable. Kakashi could obviously fend for himself and the orange book seemed thick enough to hurt a little if he hit anyone wit hit. He had remembered watching Sakura closely for the first month of the teams training. When they had done their chakra training he was almost uncertain about his former analysis. She had _perfect_ control, something he didn't have.

_But she was weak. _

Sasuke reminded himself. She was weak and he wasn't. Sasuke silently promised himself nothing would happen to Sakura on that mission in Mist. _Nothing._ Yes, she annoyed him with her fan girl-ness but something told him that she wasn't like those other fan girls- that maybe, deep down, she actually cared about him. It felt like suddenly the bars were melting and he could reach out and touch the world. But his path was melting too, and it looked like all Sakura wanted was Sasuke's looks and nothing underneath. Maybe she didn't care. Maybe it was only a fading hope.

At least a year later she left behind the squeals when she saw him. Normal greetings replacing extreme glomping and somehow that little hope crawled back into Sasuke's mind. Even if her stupid acts of affection stopped her words didn't. Confessions of love kept him hoping that maybe…just maybe.

And then it all stopped. Everything shattered. He wanted her to tell him she cared. He wanted her to say something that hinted at caring about his feelings, not his looks! But it all stopped. Everything. It seemed like Sasuke wasn't written in Sakura's book of affection. The name had been carefully erased and the page ripped out completely. Hope was only there to be shattered, Sasuke discovered.

_Then why do I care._

Sasuke asked himself. Why, why, why. He wanted his heart to freeze over and drop, shattering just like his fragile hope. But that was another wish that wouldn't come true. All he wanted was for Sakura to drop down beside him again when he was hurt. He wanted her to cry on his chest when she thought he was dead. The moment he was conscious again, all the pain flooded in but butterflies flew madly. Finally something that told him she did care about him as a person. If he could go back he would ignore that pain and hug her back. All he needed was a simple hug, but he didn't want to ask for it. Sasuke just wanted a hug…

He pursed his lips and squinted his eyes, scrutinizing the tree ahead of him. Pushing on the ground with his palms he stood up and continued to glare at the tree. Sasuke sighed again and slipped his hands into his pockets. He shook his head gently, letting his bangs fall away from behind his ears.

The view was almost perfect, the only thing it needed was Sakura.


	2. Crystalline Tears

Sorry I took so long! Here's a filler type chapter…

Added Disclaimer: Sweetie if Naruto was mine there would be more Kakashi > : 3 I don't own Naruto or anything related.

- - - - -

This whole thing seems to be a fatal little attraction. Nothing I do is stopping what I feel but when I feel it…

Sasuke's warm breath ran over his pale lips in a sigh. His fingers found their way to the tips of his bangs, twirling it while the boy was deep in thought.

I just wish I didn't.

His hands slunk over the railing of the red bridge. Sasuke gently rested his chin against the railing, as he looked straight on, watching his hair swaying in the wind. He was an hour early for training; he had needed time to think over what he had been feeling and what to do about them. Every time he saw her now…it was unbearable not being around Sakura. His feelings were so strong now.

Stronger and harder to shove to the back of my mind.

The young chuunin scowled at how weak he had become. No matter what he was doing, the stoic boy would somehow find Sakura in his thoughts.

His life had once been centered around avenging his clan- now this? He scoffed at his, so far, failure. He intended to kill Itachi sooner than this, but a little voice in his head always told him to back off and stop thinking about trying. His brother was older and stronger- it would be idiotic to go after him. Dying wasn't an option for Sasuke; at least not until Itachi had done so first.

But secretly, Sasuke had already broken his promise to himself. He was dying on the inside; every moment he thought about his brother, every moment he thought about Sakura. It was as good as a kunai headed straight at him.

The thought of always being beaten by his brother taunted him, but he knew he would never surpass Itachi. The thought of never being able to hold Sakura stung him. What if Itachi decided Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were family? Would he think they needed to be out of Sasuke's life too?

They felt like family Sasuke, but he made sure he didn't show it. Itachi seemed to love taking away people Sasuke cared for, he didn't doubt Itachi would find it fun to take away the three people he cared for now. His true family was dead, and nothing Sasuke could do would change that.

An image of his mother and father appeared in his mind. Their smiles made Sasuke so happy. They were proud of him and his brother. Now they're gone.

_Self-pity is pointless. _

The boy's head slunk down so he could watch the river beneath him. Everything twisted and turned over in his mind making the boy quiver with strange feelings.

Hate?

Fear?

Worry?

Love?

The ripples were so pure as his vain tears fell one by one into the crystalline water. The trees shifted quietly in the background, covering the copy-ninja. It was a bad time to let himself cry. A more important mission coming up and Sasuke finally let himself cry? He shook his head and raised the little orange book. Kakashi shook his head thinking of the only survivor of Itachi's massacre finally letting emotions be part of him.

'Sasuke, what have you gotten yourself into…'

- - - - -

Sasuke glared daggers at Kakashi as the little orange book slid out of his holster in the jounin's hand. Sakura rolled her eyes and started to walk home. Kakashi's reading was a tell tale sign that training was over.

'Training's over.'

Kakashi said, a crease appeared under his visible eye as he watched Sakura walk away. Sasuke slipped his hands into his pockets and slowly started to trudge home. Naruto waved goodbye to Team 7's teacher and turned towards Sakura.

'Hey! Sakura-chan!' Naruto called out as he ran towards her. The girl swiveled so she could see her teammate and smirked.

_Ramen._

She thought to herself. Slyly, the fox walked up to Sakura and draped an arm around her shoulder. A clever smile played across the blonde's lips as he looked over to his pink haired teammate. She rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away. Sakura laughed quietly.

'Does this have something to do with ramen?'

She asked through her chuckles.

'My treat.' Naruto said sweetly. Sasuke looked up from behind the two as a twinge of jealousy hit him. He silently glared at Naruto's back. Sasuke knew how many times Naruto had been rejected, but he was jealous of the boy's confidence. Sakura giggled at Naruto and quickly stole a glance of Sasuke. A twinge of guilt hit her.

'Maybe later, Naruto.'

She said, still looking at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. Naruto grimaced at her answer. 'Awh, Sakura! You _always_ say later!' He complained, his hands performing redundant swirls to emphasize his point. Sakura shook her head and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. 'Tomorrow. After training. I _promise._' She pushed out.

_Groan. _Ramen.

Naruto's face lit up as he pulled Sakura into a tight hug. 'Yay! Thanks Sakura! See you tomorrow!' he said happily while skipping home. Sakura scratched the back of her head and laughed. 'What a strange guy…' She mumbled to herself.

Not forgetting Sasuke, she called out behind her. 'Sasuke, are you going to sleep here?' She said over her shoulder as she started walking. Sasuke smiled slightly and shoved his hands in his pockets. 'Hn.', was his response as he started a slow trudge home.

I seriously have to get over Sasuke. All he offers me is HN. At least Naruto cares…

Sakura shook her head and laughed.

Ramen would be nice right now…

- - - - -

OMIGAWSH  
THIS TOOK ME FOREVER  
D :

I'll write more SOON

I PROMISE THIS TIME

I'm starting RIGHT NOW

Omigawsh. This chapter is SHORT too!

It's more like..filler…

D :

Here's to my fab-u-luss review-eees.

**Ice-Princess-Amber**- Thanks for the comment! Sorry it took me forever! I really hope you'll continue reading…

**Marise-Faia**- Yay! I hope my fans still love me after enormous writers block!

D: I hope you continue reading!

**Bookworm01**- Yeah, I really did change it. S: I though FL was getting a little out of hand and like many people said, the characters were getting slutty. :sweatdrop: I hope you continue reading!

**EfrainMan**- Thanks for the comment! Jeez, I'd like to see me write well! Give the old story something to live for..

**Lone Sakura**- I have to fix that…It was going to be a sort of SasuInoNaru and SasuSakuNaru. I've decided it will stay at SasuSakuNaru though. Ino made it complicated! I might write a bit of ShikaIno if the urge hits me.. :

**Benjem**- I'm thinking of finishing off Forever Longing! I WILL FINISH THIS. I felt horrible about killing off FL. I really hope you continue reading!

**Kayla**- I might update both. : shifty eyes : I am redoing every chapter though…I'm going to try and incorporate FL into this though. Hope you read on!

ALSO  
I'm thinking of sticking up 1-3 chapters for Forever Longing. Stay tuneededed for that.

(they would be ending chapitars. The ending would be different from aCoH!)


	3. A Change for the Better?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. D':

Summary: Redo FL Sakura decides that Sasuke will never care and turns to someone she thought she never would. When Sasuke sees that he's lost Sakura's attention he figures out how much he was holding back. A change of heart leads to what? SasuSakuNaru

Chapter Four: AChange For the Better?

* * *

Jump. Kick. 

Dodge. Punch.

Duck.

Miss.

Kick.

Connect.

Fall.

Sakura groaned as she lay on the grass. Rolling over carefully, she lay staring up at her teammate's cut in whiskers. Naruto stood over her, panting slightly, his hand extended.

'You're a lot faster Sakura'

He said with a grin. Sakura smiled back and grabbed onto his hand. The blonde helped her stand up and gently let go of her hand, making sure she was all right. She bent down and softly poked at her shin. A sharp pain told her to stop quickly. Another groan and Sakura stood up straight, noticing the lack of bright orange. She smirked and looked over he shoulder at Naruto.

'You still don't go all out on me'

Naruto scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

'Ne…Sakura-chan…I don't want you to get hurt!'

The blonde mustered up an excuse. Sakura scoffed and began to wipe the dirt off her crimson dress. Looking around, she caught sight of Kakashi slip his hand into his holster. Sasuke had his sharingan alit and pulled out of his stance seeing his teacher do this.

They all knew what was in Kakashi's holster during practice.

'Kakashi, why do you always read that book'

Sasuke said coldly. Kakashi looked up from the book and over at the Uchiha. He brought his other hand up to knock his forehead protector back down into place. A crease appeared under his visible eye and he laughed.

'You'll understand soon enough'

Sasuke scoffed and showed a rare little smirk.

'Kakashi, I somehow doubt that'

Sakura had watched the two amble back over to where Naruto and her were standing.

She still wondered what was under Kakashi's mask. She wondered what was under Sasuke's mask, too. She sighed as she silently thought about how well he hid everything. When Sakura saw Kakashi pat Sasuke's shoulder she knew he was telling him training was over.

Naruto turned to Sakura with a grin plastered on his face. His mouth slightly agape, Sakura grabbed onto his hand and started running before he could say anything. Naruto's jaw dropped as Sakura yelled over her shoulder,

'Come on, let's go get some ramen!'

- - - - -

After at least an hour of non-stop ramen, Naruto was stuffed. Leaning back on his stool, he groaned out something nobody thought they would ever hear

'I definitely ate too much this time.'

Sakura almost choked on her last strand of noodles laughing. The blond smiled painfully as he poked her arm.

'Hey. That's not nice. My stomach hurts…'

He said with the most sincere face. Laughing quietly while trying to keep her mouth shut, the female of team 7 swallowed the last bit of her ramen. Catching her breath and holding onto her side, she continued to quietly continue her chuckles. When she figured she could breathe correctly again, Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

'Thanks for lunch, Naruto. It was great.'

She said while she pushed away a loose strand of hair behind her pale ear. Naruto smiled so widely it seemed to Sakura it must have hurt. A smile that wide forced a wider smile onto Sakura's face.

_Lee would be proud_

Inner Sakura giggled.

_Now all he needs is a spandex outfit. Naruto's already got the good guy pose down._

Sakura quickly pulled a hand to her mouth, stifling her outburst.

_Naruto? In a green spandex jumpsuit! It would never happen. Everyone would die of laughter._

'I'm glad you liked lunch, Sakura-chan!'

Standing up from their tall stools, Naruto reached into one of his jacket pockets. His tongue out slightly, Sakura watch the usually loud chuunin stare up at the ceiling in concentration as he poked into all of his pockets. Shoving his hand into the last pocket he grinned. Triumphantly pulling out a fistful of lunch coupons, he stood in that perfect good guy pose only causing Sakura to press her palm against her lips again.

_Heh. I guess Naruto's paying for this one._

As Naruto handed the little pieces of paper to Ayame, the girl storing them underneath the counter and passing Naruto a sweet little smile before walking away. Sakura sauntered up to her teammate before having second thoughts gently pressed her lips against Naruto's cheek. His face flashed to a dark red as he grinned sheepishly.

'Ne, Sakura-chan. What was that for?'

He asked gleefully as he stood scratching the back of his head, embarrassed. Sakura laughed at his response and punched his shoulder lightly.

'For bringing me to lunch'

She told him, wondering if she had just lied.

_Was that my reason…?_

Sakura had to ask herself. Convincing herself wasn't a very easy task. Shaking off a confused look, she smiled at Naruto again.

'I have to go. Something about a special dinner- I'm not sure but my mom wanted me home early. Thanks again Naruto!'

The rosette girl said cheerfully as started her walk towards her home. Her face tilted towards the clear blue sky she inhaled deeply. Such a pristine afternoon, everything seemed perfect. Sakura continued to stroll through the streets of Konoha this way, her pastel hair cascading over her bare shoulders.

Barely two blocks was covered before she hit something. Someone.

'Sasuke!'

Sakura shouted out in surprise, jumping back a step. Her cheeks automatically growing hot she stood uncomfortably quite close in front of the dark boy.

'I-I'm…'

Sakura started, he eyes shifting from object to object around her. Looking up she put on a sincere face.

'Sorry. I wasn't really paying attention.'

Her cheeks matched her hair almost perfectly, Sasuke noticed. Placing a perfected counterfeit smile on his pale lips he shook his head.

'No, Sakura. I'm sorry. It was my fault really.'

_Did they consider it a date? Does it kiss make it a date?_

Sasuke frantically thought, inwardly scowling at his lack of knowledge on dating. The stoic boy let his eyes and his mind wander to Sakura's lips. How he wanted to kiss them so badly. How he wanted to take away the taste of Naruto's skin.

_Stop thinking._

Awkwardly, the conversation between the two didn't go anywhere. Sakura tried to mouth words that seemed to be stuck in her mind. Sasuke sighed but refused to smile again.

_What's there to smile about?_

He thought dully.

'I have to go.'

He said shortly, quickly starting his trip home. Sakura, forgetting to move, felt Sasuke's shirt slip silently against her uncovered arm.

'Bye'

She squeaked quietly. Bringing her hand up to her arm, she rubbed the spot where Sasuke had mistakenly touched her.

_Nani, what the hell am I feeling?_

Frowning at her sudden surge of emotions, she stomped home. Angry at herself, angry at Sasuke for speaking to her. Was he toying with her again?

_What the hell do I mean to him. _

A tinge of hurt shot through Sakura as she glared icily at everything in front of her.

_Nothing._

A littler voice tried to tell Sakura she was wrong. Convincing herself wasn't a very easy task.

* * *

Zomg. Short again. 

Bah.

It took a long time again too!

Well, at least I know where I'm going to start taking this.

There shall actually be plot movement thang..

Thank you-s going out to all my readers/reviewers!

I hope I can make chapter four longer, faster to write and better for you.

Your comments keep this going :


	4. Sanity Shattered

Disclaimer: Narutonot mine D':

Summary: Redo FL Sakura decides that Sasuke will never care and turns to someone she thought she never would. When Sasuke sees that he's lost Sakura's attention he figures out how much he was holding back. A change of heart leads to what? SasuSakuNaru

Chapter Four: Sanity Shattered.

* * *

Awkward was exactly how she felt after bumping into Sasuke.

_What a wonderful kick off my I'm-so-over-you throne._

She thought sourly, revisiting the feelings that kept her so immature. Early teenage infatuations are meant to end, not drag on and ruin every other possible relationship.

But hers did.

_The truth is I mean _nothing _to him_.

The sane part of her screamed what seemed true. Inner Sakura was on the other side of sane, though. Battling out if Sasuke had emotions- and emotions for _her_- was a hard win.

Inner Sakura fights well.

Sakura gripped onto the upper part of her arm- the part Sasuke had slide against. Sakura felt cold and selfish thinking about him. Letting her shoulder run against the wall of a building, she disguised the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach as a reaction from brushing her lips against Naruto's

Somewhere deep as she walked nonchalantly home, Sakura buried her, more than less, subconscious feelings towards her Uchiha comrade.

It's always easier to lie yourself out of a tough situation, even if you're alone in it.

* * *

Awkward was exactly how he felt after Sakura's sudden collision.

And his clumsy departure.

The slightest tinge of pain surfaced as he briskly walked away from his teammate. All his thoughts, all the unanswered queries, all the strange emotions, all the mistaken things he had seen surged through Sasuke only making him even more of a wreck.

He had planned to tell her there.

Wherever she ended up being, he would tell her that he did care.

He was going to shatter under all his nerves. Every part of him screamed to stay away from Sakura and wait for her to come back, blushing and babbling. There was one left over fragment of him that wanted to find her. That wanted to see her. That wanted to hold her.

That part of him lay in ruins as he let his feet take him wherever he was going after their bittersweet meeting. Fallen leaves crunched quietly under his feet. Where could he go, that he could be alone?

Training.

Home.

Nowhere.

He stopped dead in his tracks, thinking calmly of a place where Naruto wouldn't come looking for him to brag.

He definitely had bragging rights.

* * *

I'm such a horrible author.

I love you all so much.

But I don't write.

It's like.

Lolol, marry me?  
-AFFAIR-

Yes.

This chapter is, unfortunately, more of a filler then I wanted it to be.

I'm starting chapter five right now. No lies. But I can't promise when I'll be done.

I have ideas.

They're just jumbled.

Reviewersloved.

I'm sorry I don't have shoutouts.

I should start them soon

But I want to write a GOODCHAPTERFORYOUALL!

333 Romantix.


End file.
